creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TipsyReactions
NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 03:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Don't Sleep On A Plane page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, I'll remove it for the time being. Just reupload once you have it proofread and everything. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 03:43, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and if you need a copy of it if you didn't happen to save it on your computer, I can retrieve it from the type=delete&page= }} deletion log and post it on Pastebin. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 03:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Deleting it is as much as I can do. Nobody but administrators can access deleted material anyway, so you don't really have anything to worry about. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 04:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Glad to help. I'd rather help out when I see someone slip than watch them get punished if things aren't entirely clear. You did everything right, but if it's your own original work (which I figured it was by the header), then just add the OC tag and be sure to put a link to the story under your name (A link to which can be found here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions/T#TipsyReactions). If it's not yours, just update the article listing as you did. But otherwise you're fine. --LorenLuke (talk) 21:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC) (P.S. don't forget to sign {four tildes '~' + `, it's next to the 1 key, in a row} when you leave something on my talk page. I don't wanna have to hunt you down to respond. :P)